scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Sad Story of Mort/Come Out, Mort!
Cast *Mort Goldman as Henry *Brian Griffin as Edward *Joe Swanson as Gordon *Mayor Adam West as Sir Topham Hatt *Peter Griffin as Thomas (does not sqeak) *Glenn Quagmire as James (cameo) Transcript *Narrator: Once an man attached to a man was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again. *Narrator: The man's name is Mort. His driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move. *Mort: The rain would spoil my lovely shirt and pants. *Narrator: He said. *Narrator: The conductor blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flag till his arms ached, but Mort still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. *Mort: I'm not going to spoil my lovely shirt and pants for you. *Narrator: Then, along came Mayor Adam West, the man of charge of all the mans on the Quahog of Sodor. *Mayor Adam West: We will pull you out. *Narrator: Said Mayor Adam West. But Mort only blew steam at him. Everyone pulled except Mayor Adam West. *Mayor Adam West: Because... *Narrator: He said. *Mayor Adam West: ...my doctor has forbidden me to pull. *Narrator: But still, Mort stayed in the tunnel. Then, they tried pushing from the other end. Mayor Adam West said... *Mayor Adam West: 1, 2, 3, push! *Narrator: ...but he didn't help. *Mayor Adam West: My doctor has forbidden me to push. *Narrator: He said. They pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but still, Mort stayed in the tunnel. At last, Peter came along. The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Mort. *Everyone: Look, it has stopped raining. *Narrator: They said. *Narrator: Said Mort. *Mort: And what will become with shirt with pants then? *Narrator: Peter pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. *Narrator: But still Mort stayed in the tunnel. *Narrator: Eventually, even Mayor Adam West gave up. *Mayor Adam West: We shall takeaway your rails... *Narrator: He said. *Mayor Adam West: ...and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. *Narrator: They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of Mort, so the other engines wouldn't bump into him. *Narrator: All Mort could do was to watch the mans rushing through the other tunnel. He was very sad, because he thought no-one would see his lovely shirt and pants again. As time went on, Brian and Joe would often pass by. Brian would say... *Brian: Peep, peep! Hello! *Narrator: And Joe would say... *Joe: Boop, boop, boop! Serves you right! *Narrator: Poor Mort had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoilt his lovely shirt with pants anyway. How long do you think Mort would stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain, but then decides to journey out again?